Prefect  Glee Fanfiction
by Stormylupin
Summary: This is my Second glee FF and it's a full episode
1. Chapter 1

'You are perfect, to me.'

"I don't know how I'm going to get over this" Emma Pillsbury complains, as she takes an un-cleaned grape from the packet. She has stopped cleaning them a while ago, but her OCD wasn't improving very much.

"Emma, it takes time" Will assures her.

"I hate it! It's going to take for ever. I see normal people, and they aren't like me! I want it to go away" She yells, getting attention from the staff around her.

"You know. Nobody's perfect" Will says.

"A lot of people are perfect" Emma counters.

"You know what. That just gave me an idea for glee club."

"Good afternoon!" Will says to new directions. It had been a week since Avery had joined, and slowly Finn and Rachel were getting used to it.

"Afternoon. What are we doing this week, Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asks him.

Avery had become close friends with Mercedes and Tina.

"That's a very good question. This week we are going to do songs about not being 'perfect'" Will says.

"What? But why would we not be perfect?" Santana asks.

"Oh you are perfect in your own way. But recently, I have been told you guys have things you complain about. We went over this when we did 'Born This way' accept you for who you are" Will says.

"But we do" Puck says

"That's not what you said the other day!" Lauren replies.

"Just because I wanted a new hair style, doesn't mean I don't think I'm who I am" Puck yells.

"Guys! Quiet down! I don't care if you have accepted who you are, by now you should have. But with Emma and her OCD, it gave me and idea. I want you all to pick a song, about being perfect, in your own way. And then perform it to the club. At the end of the week, we will pick our best one and sing that to Mrs. Pillsbury. Now, I'm going to put half of your names in a hat and who ever you pick. You will do your song with!"

Mr. Schue writes Sam, Lauren, Artie, Rachel, Mike, Puck and Tina on a piece of paper before ripping then into squares and putting them into a hat that had been sitting on the piano.

"Santana, you're up first" He says, holding the hat up. Santana smiles, stands up and walks over to him. She sticks her hand into the hat, before pulling out a piece of paper and reading out "Lauren."

Quinn goes next and then, much to her disgust, says "Rachel."

Then Brittany who smiles and calls out "Tina."

After that Mercedes goes up, takes out a piece of paper and then calls out "Artie" with a big smile on her face. The only people left to choose were Kurt, Avery and Finn.

"Avery. You're next" Will says. Avery slowly stands up and walks up to him. She feels around the bottom of the hat and picks up the first piece of paper.

"Sam" she said, relieved. Avery didn't want to do a duet with Kurt – no offence to him – but Puck would have been okay.

Finn goes up and ends up getting "Puck."

"That means Mike and Kurt are paired together!" Will exclaims. Neither Mike nor Kurt seems too happy about this. "I can't do a duet with him! No Offence Mike. But he can't sing!" Kurt says.

"Well then you sing, he dances. Simple. If there are any other complaints, talk to me later. Now. Let's get to it!"

It was a Wednesday, meaning there would be two performances today. "Who wants to go first? Any takers?" Will asks the club as he walks in. Santana stands up. "Mr. Schue. Me and Lauren would like to go first. You'll surely choose ours" Santana smiles.

"Then take it away Santana and Lauren"

[I'm not sure how to make it a duet in a FF. But here goes]

"Our song is Price Tag, by Jessie J. One because she's amazing. Two because we think you should use your talent for the benefit of others, even if you aren't perfect." Lauren explains.

The music starts to play.

_Santana: Okay, Coconut Man, Moon head and Pea. You ready._

_Seems like everybody's got a price,_

_I wonder how they sleep at night._

_When the sale comes first,_

_And the truth comes second,_

_Just stop, for a minute and_

_Smile_

_Lauren: Why is everybody so serious_

_Acting so damn mysterious_

_Got your shades on your eyes_

_And your heels so high_

_That you can't even have a good time_

_Both: Everybody look to their left (yeah)_

_Everybody look to their right (ha)_

_Can you feel that (yeah)_

_We're paying with love tonight_

_It's not about the money, money, money_

_We don't need your money, money, money_

_We just wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the Price Tag_

_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang._

_Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang_

_Wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the Price Tag_

_Santana: Okay!_

_We need to take it back in time,_

_When music made us all unite_

_And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,_

_Am I the only one getting tired_

_Why is everybody so obsessed_

_Money can't buy us happiness_

_Can we all slow down and enjoy right now_

_Guarantee we'll be feeling Alright_

_Both: Everybody look to their left (yeah)_

_Everybody look to their right (ha)_

_Can you feel that (yeah)_

_We're paying with love tonight_

_It's not about the money, money, money_

_We don't need your money, money, money_

_We just wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the Price Tag_

_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang._

_Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang_

_Wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the Price Tag._


	2. Chapter 2

"It's getting better. But still. I need it to be about how much the other person thinks they are imperfect, to you, they are perfect. Next two up are Avery and Sam. Let's see how this goes" Will tells them. He seemed to be getting bored of everyone not listening.

Avery, much to everyone's surprise, takes a seat at the piano and starts to play.

Avery: I heard

That you're settled down

That you

Found a girl

And you're

Married now

Sam: I heard

That your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things

I didn't give to you

Avery: Old friend

Why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back

Or hide from the light

Both: I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over

Both: Never mind

I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

"Don't forget me," I begged

"I'll remember," you said

"Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead."

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead,

Yeah.

Sam: Nothing compares

Avery: No worries or cares

Sam: Regrets and mistakes

Avery: They are memories made.

Sam: Who would have known

Both: How bittersweet this would taste?

Avery: Never mind

I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

"Don't forget me," I begged

"I'll remember," you said

"Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead"

Both: Never mind

I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

"Don't forget me," I begged

"I'll remember," you said

"Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead"

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead

"Very nice guys! But-"

"Yeah, yeah. We know not what you were looking for" Avery and Sam say, not really disappointed.

"Next people!"

Puck: Hey Dad look at me

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according

To plan?

Do you think I'm wasting

My time doing things I

Wanna do?

But it hurts when you

Disapprove all along

Finn: And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good

Enough for you

I can't pretend that

I'm alright

And you can't change me

Both: 'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be Perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be Perfect

Finn: I try not to think

About the pain I feel inside

Did you know you used to be

My hero?

All the days

You spent with me

Now seem so far away

And it feels like you don't

Care anymore

Puck: And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good

Enough for you

I can't stand another fight

And nothing' alright

Puck: 'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be Perfect

Finn: Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be Perfect

Both: 'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be Perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be Perfect

"Nice one!" Will says proudly. Suddenly the bell rings.


	3. Chapter 3

They finish and everyone applauds them. "Very nice girls. But I don't think you quite got the idea of the assignment-"

"Oh, Whatever Mr. Schue, you so loved us" Santana jokes.

"Okay then. Who's next? Don't want me to pull your name out of the hat do you? Any takers?" Will laughs.

"I would like to, Mr. Schue. I think me and Quinn are ready" Rachel says. Standing up. Quinn stands up aswell and makes her way across the room.

"We are singing Playing got. Because we think that you are perfect and shouldn't let other control you" Rachel says proudly.

"Okay then. Go ahead"

Rachel: I Can't make my own decisions, or make any with precision.

Quinn: Well, maybe you should tie me up, So I don't go where you don't want me.

Rachel: You say that I've been changing, that I'm not just simply aging

Quinn: Yeah, how could that be logical? Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat.

Both: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh. You don't have to believe me.

Rachel: But the way I, way I see it. Next time you points a finger

Quinn: I might have to bend it back, and Break it, break it off

Both: Next time you point a finger, I'll point you to the mirror.

Obviously they would have continued, but Mr. Schue stands up and stops them. "Again, not exactly what we are looking for. I need you to be inspiring. Tell the person you're singing to, that in fact, they are perfect in their own way. Tomorrow we will have Tina and Brittany, Puck and Finn and Avery and Sam. Then on Friday, we will have our final two Mike and Kurt, and Mercedes and Artie. Monday, we sing to Miss Pillsbury!" Will announces as the bell rings and the students start to leave.

"I'm guessing you don't like my brother either?" Avery asks Sam.

"Not really. He never really talked to me though"

"If I was you, I wouldn't want to. Mom and Dad say he's better than me and my other brother"

"I doubt my parents would ever say that" Sam replies, not really paying attention.

"But your parents like you. Mine don't. I'm surprised they actually let me choose what school I wanted to go to"

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, getting up from the chair he had been sitting in. Avery had invited Sam over to practise, not that it had gotten anywhere.

"Oh, I got expelled from Carmel High a few weeks ago. I won't say why, but I expected them to send me to some weird boarding school, instead when Jesse suggested McKinley, they said yes"

"You got expelled?" was all Sam could say. Avery nods slowly.

"Whoa!"

"Long story. So. What song do you want to do?"

"I have no idea. You can play guitar right?"

"Guitar, piano, violin and drums" Avery replies.

"That's good. Find some songs that have that in them."

Mercedes didn't seem very happy the next day. Like something had happened that she obviously didn't want to talk about, no matter how much everyone tried to get it out of her.

"How are everyone's songs going?" Will asks, walking in.

"Good!" Brittany says enthusiastically.

"That's good to hear. Brittany and Tina. Your up first" Will smiles back, taking a seat.

"We'll just go ahead. And you can figure out why we've chosen this song, because I'm still not quite sure on why" Brittany says before taking her place. The music starts.

Brittany: Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table

While I look outside

So many things I'd say if only I were able

But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by

Tina: You've got opinions, man

We're all entitled to 'em, but I never asked

So let me thank you for your time, and try not to waste anymore of mine

And get out of here fast

Brittany: I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning

There's no one here to save

Tina: Who cares if you disagree?

Brittany: You are not me

Tina: Who made you king of anything?

Brittany: So you dare tell me who to be?

Both: Who died and made you king of anything?

Tina: All my life I've tried to make everybody happy

While I just hurt and hide

Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide

Who cares if you disagree?

Brittany: You are not me

Tina: Who made you king of anything?

Brittany: So you dare tell me who to be?

Both: Who died and made you king of anything?

Tina: Who cares if you disagree?

Brittany: You are not me

Tina: Who made you king of anything?

Brittany: So you dare tell me who to be?

Both: Who died and made you king of anything?

Brittany: Let me hold your crown, babe.

The music slowly stops. New Directions applauds this group, like every other one.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm having a sleep over, with me, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes on friday night. We were wondering if you wanted to come" Rachel asks Avery out of the blue. Avery is standing at her locker, slowly putting some books away.

"Can't" Avery says.

"Oh, is this because you don't like me? Or because you just don't want to go"

"Well, one, because I don't like you. I'm guessing 'Cedes told you to invite me. Two, because I have plans. With a friend"

"Oh, Okay. See you around then" Rachel says, before hugging Avery – like they are friends – and walking towards her next class.

"How are the kids?" Emma asks Will at dinner that night. He'd decided to take her to a restaurant, it had been the first time in a while since she'd been to one, by the way she looked.

"Good. You're coming on Friday, right?"

"Of Course! I'd love to see them perform" Emma says happily "Have you heard back from Holly?" she adds.

"Yeah, she said it was bad luck that we didn't score very high, but she wishes us luck for next time" Will smiles.

"That's nice."

"Words out that you got expelled from Carmel high" Puck says, suprising Avery. She closes her locked to find him leaning against the one next to her.

"Who said this?" She replies, trying not to say anything. She didn't want these people to know.

"I have my sources"

"I'm guessing Lauren knows people who can get my file?" Avery says, as they walk to the choir room.

"How'd you guess?"

"Laurens that type of person" Avery says.

"So, all it said was you got expelled, got a reason why? Or is it just because they don't like you?"

"I'd rather not say why"

"You know what. You're pretty Badass, you'll be up there with me, when you decide to tell everyone"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm the biggest badass at this school" Puck smiles "don't worry. I haven't told anyone about your little secret, Lauren won't either."

"Next two! Kurt and Mike" Will says. Kurt and Mike stand up. The music starts, Mike starts to dance to music that sounds like a fairy tale.

Kurt: I was a little boy alone in my little world who dreamed of a little home for me.

I played pretend between the trees, and fed my house guests bark and leaves, and laughed in my pretty bed of green.

Both [Mike in background]: I had a dream

I could fly from the highest swing.

I had a dream.

Kurt: Long walks in the dark through woods grown behind the park, I asked God who I'm supposed to be.

The stars smiled down on me, God answered in silent reverie.

I said a prayer and fell asleep.

Both [Mike in background]: I had a dream

I could fly from the highest tree.

I had a dream.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo …..oooooooooo [Continues for a little while]

Now I'm old and feeling grey. I don't know what's left to say about this life I'm willing to leave.

I lived it full and I lived it well, there's many tales I've lived to tell. I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I'm ready now to fly from the highest wing.

I had a dream

"Nearly there. A bit off. But another good try. Now, for our last group! Mercedes and Artie!" Will says, applauding along with New Directions.

The music starts.

Mercedes: When I'm nervous I have this thing yeah I talk too much

Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up

It's like I need to tell someone anyone who'll listen

And that's where I seem to f- up, yeah

I forget about the consequences, for a minute there I lose my senses

And in the heat of the moment my mouth's starts going the words start flowing

Artie: But I never meant to hurt you, I know it's time that i learnt to

Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved

Both: This is a lesson learnt , I hate that I let you down and I feel so bad about it

I guess karma comes back around cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah

Mercedes: And I hate that I made you think that the trust we had is broken

Both: So don't tell me you can't forgive me

Cause nobody's perfect, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect

Artie: Im Not a saint no not at all, but what I did it wasn't cool

But I swear that I'll never do that again to you

I'm not a saint, no not at all, but what I did it wasn't cool

but i swear that ill never do that again to you.

Both: I hate that I let you down, and I feel so bad about it

I guess karma comes back around cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah

And I hate that I made you think that that the trust we had is broken

So don't tell me you can't forgive me

Both: Cause nobody's perfect, no,

nobody's perfect

"That's, um, very good. But in that. You're telling them that they aren't perfect. I was thinking last night. And I think I found a song that would just work" Will says. He hands out sheets of paper.

Everyone get's excited.

"Like it? Well let's get to work!"


	5. Chapter 5

"You sit here" Will tells Emma as she walks into the choir room.

"Oh, okay. So, what are you going to sing?"

"You wait. The kids have been practising hard out since yesterday on this one" Will smiles back as he takes a seat next to her.

New Direction takes their places.

Rachel: Made a wrong turn

once or twice.

Quinn: Dug my way out,

blood and fire.

Mercedes: Bad decisions,

that's alright.

Avery: Welcome to my silly life.

Finn: Mistreated

Puck: Misplaced

Sam: Misunderstood!

Tina and Lauren: Miss "No way,It's all good", it didn't slow me down

Santana and Brittany: Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated!

All: Look, I'm still around...

Girls: Pretty pretty please!

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than,

Less then Perfect

Boys: Pretty pretty please

If you ever ever feel like you're nothing

All: You are Perfect to me!

Artie: You're so mean Girls: (Your so mean)

Avery: When you talk Boys: (When you talk) All: about yourself, you were wrong

Sam: Change the voices Girls: (Change the voices) Mercedes: in your head Boys: (In the head)

Rachel and Quinn: Make them like you instead

Santana: So complicated, look how happy you'll make it!

Finn: Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game

Finn, Puck and Artie: It's enough! I've done all I can think of

Kurt: Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same

Girls: Oh, pretty pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than

All: Less then Perfect

Boys: Pretty pretty please

If you ever ever feel like you're nothing

All: You are Perfect to me

Rachel, Avery, Brittany, Tina and Mercedes: The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in line, and we try try try,

But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time

Finn, Puck, Sam, Artie and Kurt: Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time

Santana and Lauren: Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

All: Why do I do that?

Girls: Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please!

Pretty pretty please,

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than

All: Less then perfect

Boys: Pretty pretty please

If you ever ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are Perfect to me Yeaaahhh...!

All: You are Perfect, you're Perfect!

Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing

You are Perfect to me.

"Very good! Thank you!" Emma says happily. For the first time in a while, she feels like she can get over this.

Avery gets out of her car and spots Sam straight away. "You ready?" he asks as she walks up to him.

"Sure."


End file.
